Love Letters
by pinkywriter
Summary: [ONE.SHOT]A short and sweet, Jason and Kat 'fic.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the concept, so please don't sue.

**Summary: **It took several years to find true love between Jason Lee Scott and Katherine Hillard, but since the last letter, they're not sure where they stood. Are they friends or more than that?

**Dedication**: To all my Jason/Kat lovers out there – I know you're out there and want a sweet but fluffy, JasKat 'fic, so here you all go. ;-)

June 1

Dear Pretty Kitty,

Hey baby doll! How are you doing? I hope London is treating you well. For me, college is been alright. Ya know – the usual classes, parties on the weekends, etc. Though, I guess things are alright here.

I got to go. Tommy needs the laptop…again.

Jase

August 17

Hey J!

Thanks for writing to me. It's been a while since I sat in front of the computer. As a matter of fact, written an email.

Things for me are going well. The dance company and I are putting on a production of Swan Lake, and guess who has lead? ME! LOL. Wish me luck.

My regards to all,

Kitty

Katherine Hillard had been on the dance company since the end of her senior year of high school. As for many busy seniors, she wanted to explore the world – that which meant she wanted to join the dance company in London. However, as for many of her friends like Jason Lee Scott had pursued the college life.

Jason Lee Scott was a sophomore at UCLA on a scholarship. As for him, things were going pretty smoothly. He and Tommy Oliver had a dorm together as well as had their moments sharing. However, since his college years, he promised everyone he'd stay in touch. Though, one in particular he kept in touch with the most, and that was Kat.

September 1

Hey Gold One!

Guess who's coming to visit? Me! Yay.

Kitty

September 9

Really? That's so great, when?

Jason.

Jason smiled with joy as he heard that his friend Kat was coming to visit. He started cleaning up the dorm room as well as put everything away. He frantically vacuumed and dusted every nook and cranny to make it clean for his female friend.

Later that afternoon, Jason fell asleep on the couch.

"Man, he really cleaned up here." Tommy said, looking around. "I wonder who's coming over." He gently shook his friend, hoping he wouldn't get a scolding.

"Five more minutes Mommy." Jason groaned, moving around on the couch.

"Umm…Bro." He said, gently. "Who's coming over?"

"Katherine." Jason yawned, stretching. "Her flight from London comes in forty-five minutes."

"Hate to tell you this man, but…" Tommy said, trailing off. "It's already 5:55p.m."

"Aw man!" Jason said, frantically. "Oh man. Is there a way I can get to her?"

Tommy tossed his car keys to his best friend "Here, take my car. It's parked out front." Jason thanked him and jetted out the door.

_ANGEL GROVE INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT_

Katherine stood there waiting. As she sat there, she looked at the people that were coming in and out of the terminal. People were holding signs filled with many greeting their loved ones.

"Where can he be?" Kat sighed, sipping her drink. "I hope he didn't get lost."

Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Kitty!" Jason exclaimed, out of breath. "I'm sorry sweetie. You must be really exhausted. Let me get your bags."

Katherine smiled "Why so out of breath?" As she watched him take her bags, she clutched onto his left arm as they left the airport.

"Ohhh." She said as she gushed, touching his forearm. "Have you been working out again?"

"Uh huh, I had a lot of karate training this week at the gym." Jason replied, putting her bags in the car. "Let's go out and celebrate. Now, that you're here and all."

As Jason pulled out from the busy airport parking lot, they drove to the next city.

"How was your trip?" He asked, turning on music.

"LONG, but let me tell you one thing. It's not like Angel Grove." She replied.

Jason smiled. He never smiled that long in his entire life. In fact, Kat has only caught the glimpse of his smiles, but jokingly frowned just to hear Kat's laugh.

"I hope you're in the mood for some good food tonight." Jason said.

"Why? Where you taking me?" Kat smirked as she looked away hiding her blushing face.

"Ohhh, somewhere." Jason grinned, looking at her.

_7:45pm_

"Your table for two is now waiting." The waiter said, escorting Kat and Jason to their table.

The couple sat down and opened their menus. Each of them was starving – for food as well as for …love.

"How's everything?" Kat said, trying to break the ice. "I hear that you and Tommy have a dorm together."

"Yeah, the man's studying for his doctorate." Jason stated, looking at the menu. "Though, he didn't like high school."

The two laughed as the waiter poured them a glass of wine. While their wine was being poured, Jason reached over to Kat's hand.

Smiling, Kat looked at Jason. She felt something in the air that she never had felt before. It was love - love that could make her feel special, especially that evening.

As the couple ate, they laughed and reminisced about the days of Zeo and Jason's return.

"Kat, remember the first time I saw you." Jason said with a warm smile. "You looked so beautiful. Your blonde hair all curled, blue eyes staring at me – rawrrr, sexy!"

"Jassssonnn!" Kat blushed, looking at him. "Go on."

"And who can't forget that sexy accent." He concluded. "What a sexy woman I got."

"Who _that_ might be?" Kat smiled.

"You."

Jason leaned over and kissed Kat passionately. As he kissed her, he heard a rude interruption from the waiter.

"Let me pay for this and we'll get out of here, okay?" Jason said, pecking her lips.

Katherine nodded and waited for Jason to pay the bill. As they walked out of the restaurant, Jason raced up and wrapped his arms around Kat's waist.

"Here's a letter that I'm going to start just for you." He replied, continuing to smile. "Dear Katherine, you are the most beautiful woman that ever walked into my life. Your eyes, your smile, well…your everything. I wish this letter wouldn't end, but…"

Jason trailed off and kissed her again. Kat pulled away looking at him.

Kat stuck her tongue out at him "Is that all?" Jason shook his head and continued.

"I just wanted to say I love you. Love, Jason."

Kat smiled and kissed his cheek "Dear Mr. Sexy, I just wanted to let you know that I love you. Yes, it took me a while, and I'll say it again. I LOVE YOU. Love, Kat."

The two looked at each other again while having huge smiles on their faces from their so-called love letters.

"I love you Kat."

"Love ya too."


End file.
